deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS King Dedede
Wario VS King Dedede is the upcoming 108th episode of Death Battle, featuring Wario from the series of the same name and Super Mario series and King Dedede from the Kirby series in a battle between greedy and overweight arch-rivals to Nintendo heroes. Description These heavyset brawlers enter the ring and duke it out but only one of these video game villains will make it out alive! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wario Boomstick: Mario is a pretty busy guy. If he's not saving his favorite lady, Princess Peach he's off saving a whole different princess in a whole different land. Wiz: Until he returned home one day to find his castle under someone else's control. Boomstick: First off, Mario has a castle? Awesome! But it had been taken by a chubby squatter dressed in yellow, named Wario. Wiz: Wario is Mario's opposite in every way. While Mario is kind and heroic, Wario is selfish and mischievous. Boomstick: While Mario is thick with one C, Wario has two, maybe three C's. Wiz: Let's...not... His name and symbol are even inspired by the Japanese word for bad, "Warui" (悪い). You can't get any less subtle than Wario. Boomstick: No kidding! But he's not some random chump. Turns out, Wario is one of the seven Star Children, possessing legendary power, and even grew up with Mario! Wiz: Wario's grudge with Mario goes way back. While they were children, they played Cops and Robbers a total of 1,256 times, and despite frequently asking otherwise, Wario only got to be the cop ONCE. Boomstick: Wow, dick move, Baby Mario! Yoshi should've just left you behind in that stupid crying bubble. Wiz: Whether or not he was accidentally conditioned into villainy, Wario has two main goals: Ruin Mario's life, and get as rich as possible through any means necessary, including crime, treasure hunting, and even making video games. Boomstick: He's got the power to rival Mario, too. He's super strong, and can bash through tons of rock and heavy metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. If that's not enough, he'll literally chew his opponents up! Ugh, just imagine those giant white bricks he calls teeth just... closing around you. Wiz: He's also weirdly malleable, capable of being crushed, squished, twisted, and stretched with little to no ill effect. However, Wario's deadliest natural ability is definitely his... inexplicable... farting.... Boomstick: Wiz, that's no simple toot. This is the fabled flatulence of folklore itself, the atomic vapors of annihilation, the Waft! Wiz: Kind of a lame name after all that... Boomstick: The Waft is a highly specialized technique, which discharges an enormous burst of toxic gas so brutal, it'll topple nearly any foe. When aimed correctly, this blast can even propel Wario through the air like a rocket, while crop dusting anyone beneath his feet. It's, technically speaking, just majestic. King Dedede Wiz: The country of Dream Land is a peaceful paradise. Boomstick: Filled with some of the most adorable critters you've ever seen! Aww, look at the little Waddle Dees waddle. Wiz: But wouldn't you know it, all this pristine prosperity is actually run by a tyrannical self-imposed monarch: King Dedede. Boomstick: Ah, yes, the classic dictator at work. They show you what they want you to see, but really, there's so much horror behind the scenes! Wiz: I suppose. He did intentionally create a food shortage once, but Dedede doesn't really have that much sway over his questionably claimed kingdom. Namely because of one plucky pink hero: Kirby! Boomstick: Everyone's favorite lovable marshmallow. Suck it, Jigglypuff! Yeah, this little guy's always been there to ruin the Triple D's schemes. Wiz: Schemes which, to be fair, aren't always evil. Like the time he stole the Star Rod, seemingly for nefarious purposes, but in actuality, to protect his citizens from the villainous Nightmare. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out this big bad penguin's mean side doesn't come from a place of true evil at all. Instead, it's because he's just really jealous of Kirby! Wiz: Right. Before Kirby arrived, Dedede was a tubby bird with only a modicum of respect. After seeing Kirby's popularity and success, the king made up his mind. He would surpass the marshmallow. Boomstick: Cue the 70's music, it's time for a training montage! Through countless hours of intense work and grueling training, Dedede pushed himself to mimic Kirby's abilities, and more. His speed improved, his strength skyrocketed, and in time, he even learned what all penguins hope to achieve one day. By inhaling a bunch of air, he can inflate his body like a balloon, and fly! Wiz: To be clear, this is not a natural ability of his. He SOMEHOW trained himself to do this. This is backed up by no science, whatsoever, and makes absolutely no goddamn sense. Boomstick: You shut up and let the penguin fly! And that's not the only Kirby trick he copied. His lungs are so strong now, he can inhale entire enemies and launch them at high speeds. He can even fire powerful air bullets that can break solid rock. Death Battle (*Cues: Appetite for Greed - Brandon Yates*) The Main Event is about to get underway. The audience consisting of Nintendo regulars focus their attention on the ring, with the image of Dream Land's debatable monarch everywhere on it. The combatants are showing off their all to the heaving crowd. In one corner, Wario in his Wario-Man guise on the turnbuckle. Wario: I'm a-number one!! In the other corner, King Dedede himself, sporting as Masked Dedede. Outside the ring, a Waddle Doo winds up and bangs the gong and right on cue, a steel cage drops down, encasing the entire ring, turning this soon-to-be slugfest into a knock-down, drag-out cage fight. The big penguin waves out to an overly-excited Waddle Dee in the crowd before turning his attention back to his in-ring opponent. He swings around his mechanical "Dedede" hammer in readiness. Wario chomps on a clove of garlic before giving off an atomic belch before showing that he is ready. A Waddle Dee strikes the deafening gong with a fist to begin to the match, before being sent flying from the recoil. Dedede charges but trips up, allowing the humanoid to jump on him and send him rolling along the canvas. He shakes off his dizziness, in time to witness Wario-Man strike a pose in midair before landing on his butt. The greedy fat man rushes in a Shoulder Bash attack, only for his penguin adversary to strike him hard with the electrified hammer. But Wario regains his leverage and bounces off the cage, soaring towards his opponent. The enthusiastic Waddle Dee woke up a sleeping and very annoyed Goomba within the audience. Dream Land's despot counters by firing four missiles from his hammer, which the superstar superhuman effortlessly dodges before ramming into his stunned target. Above the resulting smoke cloud, Wario flies up with Dedede in hand to the upper half of the cage. He proceeds to smack him across the bars, then threw in some jabs and finally finishing off with a forceful yet nasty hook. In midair, Dedede regains composure and with hammer in hand, swings a wave of fire at his attacker. Wario nervously looks at the camera with a "What do I do now?" expression. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track The track for the fight is "Appetite For Greed" by Brandon Yates. The track's title references how both combatants are both gluttonous and greedy. The cover image features Dedede’s hammer with several stars in front and around it, as well as two fart explosions emanating from the sides that slightly resemble Wario’s trademark nose and mustache. Trivia * The connection between Wario and King Dedede is that they are both greedy rivals to Nintendo characters. Both also initially started out as antagonists before becoming allies to the main heroes. *This is the 19th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya and Mega Man Battle Royale. **This is the fifth Nintendo themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale and Bowser VS Ganon. *This is the sixth Super Smash Bros. themed episode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), Zelda VS Peach, Link VS Cloud, Bowser VS Ganon and Mario VS Sonic (2018). *This is fifth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy and Mewtwo VS Shadow. *This is the second Death Battle to take place in a ring, the first one being Balrog VS TJ Combo. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles